1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for managing information in an electronic network, and relates more particularly to a system and method for dynamically grouping messaging buddies in an electronic network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for managing information in an electronic network is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively managing information utilized by devices in an electronic network may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional software resources. An increase in processing or software requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced network operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various communication mechanisms. For example, an enhanced electronic network device that effectively manages communications involving digital image data may frequently benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for managing information in an electronic network is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for managing information in an electronic network remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic systems.